I Can't Help Falling In Love
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: Edward and Rose cheat on Bella and Emmett. Will Bella fall for Emmett?
1. Hurt

_AN: this idea has been in my head for a while so here we go….._

Chapter one

BELLA'S P.O.V.

I got off work early because I had made up my mind about Edwards proposal from last night, I was going to tell him yes, so after work I drove to his house and before I even got out of my truck I heard my best friend, Alice Cullen, yelling and then I knew it was serious because she hates to yell so I listened "DAMIT! EDWARD WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? CHEATING ON BELLA, WITH ROSALIE WHO HAPPENS TO BE YOUR BROTHERS _WIFE__!" _Screamed Alice, How could _Edward Cullen _my sweet boyfriend cheat on me? There had to be some kind of mistake. Then again Alice would never say something like that unless he really did cheat on me. My heart broke right then and there. With tears coming down my face I got out of my truck and rang the door bell. Jasper answered the door when he saw it was me he let me in and brought me to Emmett. He saw the tears on my face and pulled me in to a bear hug.

EMMETT'S P.O.V.

I was in my room laying on my bed, technically it was _her _room too but I tried not to think about that so much since she was sort of with Edward now, listening to music when the door opened and Jasper brought a sobbing Bella to me I pulled her in to a hug and jasper left the room "Bella, tell me what's wrong." I said. I did not want to be the one to tell her that her boyfriend cheated on her and was leaving her for that same person who he cheated with.

"Edward and Rosalie…. They…. There…. He _promised _me he would never hurt me and… well he's with Rosalie now and he broke his promise." Bella cried. Now my brother was officially **DEAD! **How the hell could he do this to _Bella? _She had never done anything to hurt him _ever _

"Bella stop crying. He is not worth your tears. Come with me" I said pulling her up I brought her to a stop outside Alice and Jasper's room. I knocked on the door and Alice answered.

"Hey Em, Bella come on in." Alice said.

"Actually I was dropping her off in the only other place where she'll be safe while I go take care of something" I replied

"ok come on bells" said Alice. As soon as Bella was in Alice's room I went to find Edward which was not that hard I found him in his room with Rosalie

"we need to have a little talk right now" I told Edward. He got up and we went outside

"Bella knows." I said

"how? Did you tell her because if you did…." He started.

"You do not get to be mad about Bella getting hurt because once again you were the one to cause the pain she's in right now. She told me you promised her you would never hurt her again, but you did the one thing that could hurt the most you're leaving her again and this time for someone else. If you ever loved her at all just leave her alone." I interrupted him. He was about to say something but Alice and Bella were on there way towards us.

BELLA P.O.V.

"Alice can you come with me I have something that I have to tell _him_" I said I had made up my mind that I was going to talk Edward

"Sure Bella I think that he and Emmett are out front come on." Said Alice, then we walked out of her and Jasper's room and we went out side. We saw Emmett and _him_ and I could feel the tears stinging behind my eyes. I knew this was going to be hard, by the time Alice and I

reached them tears were pouring down my face "you know what's so funny about this? You proposed to me and I was came to this house tonight thinking that I was going to tell you that I would marry you." I told Edward

"Bella, love…" he started

"don't call me that, it only make it worse." I said still crying I hugged myself trying to keep it together, and then Emmett picked me up bridal style

"Doll, close your eyes and hold on tight." Said Emmett and then he ran me back to my house

"Leave your window open and I'll come back tonight doll." Said Emmett then he put me down

"Kay and Em… thank you, I don't know what I'd do with out you." I said hugging him.


	2. His questionpart 1

_A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I've been busy with school, anyway I hope this chapter makes up for that. Just so you all know, things in this chapter are moving fast, feelings develop, questions are asked and the reason these things are moving along so fast you will find out in the bottom authors note at the end of this chapter I will be deleting a story so go vote for the ones that you want to save…_

_Story: I can't help falling in love_

_Summary: Edward and Rose cheat on Bella and Emmett. Will Bella and Emmett fall in love again?_

_Previously_: _Emmett picked me up bridal style_

"_Doll, close your eyes and hold on tight." Said Emmett and then he ran me back to my house_

"_Leave your window open and I'll come back tonight doll." Said Emmett then he put me down_

"_Kay and Em… thank you; I don't know what I'd do with out you." I said hugging him._

_Chapter two: New feelings… (Part one)_

B p.o.v.

After Emmett dropped me back in my room, he left and I turned on my stereo and my favorite song Fireflies by Owl city and the lyrics made me smile and I got up on my bed and started jumping and listing to the song. After the song was over I went into my bathroom and took a shower.

when I went back into my room fifteen minutes later all I was wearing was my towel that I had wrapped around my body and I pulled out a dark purple tank top and some sweatpants and combed my hair and put it in a bun, I went to check on Charlie, the T.V was on and he had fallen asleep, so I grabbed the blanket from on the couch, covered him and turned off the T.V.

When I went back up to my room Emmett was sitting on my bed and the song that was Edward on before I entered the room ended and a song by Carrie Underwood called So Small "Bella, Dance with me." Emmett said smiling at me, which from some reason caused me to blush.

"Em, I don't know if that's a good idea, because I can't dance." I told him

"It's all in the leading." Emmett replied grinning then he grabbed my hand and he pulled me close to him and I listened to the lyrics

_Yeah, Yeah  
What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
its okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
but don't run out on your faith_

Edward was always moody, with Emmett he was fun loving and it was easier to be myself around Emmett than Edward.

'cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands

_When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else seem so small_

What was that about what you've been up there searching for forever is in your hands? I was supposedly Edward's forever, so then why would he cheat on me with Rosalie? Emmett would never do something like that….why am I thinking about him like that?

It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole

Emmett made it easy to dance with him, he put his hands around my waist and I put my arms around his neck and I was starting to have fun, I smiled up at him and he had a grin on his face and those dimples of his were showing and I smiled even bigger. _  
_

_while you siting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you cant get it back  
_

Edward never understood that it was my choice that I wanted to become a vampire, not his, and Emmett understood that and he was okay with me becoming a vampire, he was an amazing guy and I don't understand why Rose cheated on him with Edward.

_  
sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else seem so small  
_

Emmett was looking at me diffidently than he normally did like he was in love with me, the way Edward use to look at me, but that wasn't possible I was just plain ordinary Bella Swan, there was no way after Emmett had Rosalie Hale, he would be in love with me.

_  
Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
is just a grain of sand  
and what you've been up there searching for forever  
is in your hands  
_

_Oh when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
it sure makes everything else...  
oh it sure makes everything else seem so small  
Yeah, Yeah_

As the song ended He dipped me and I wasn't afraid of falling because Emmett would never let that happen. That was when I fell for Emmett, his dimples, his smile, his fun loving attitude, his everything He pulled me close to him and whispered "Marry me Bella?"

"What?" I asked I must have heard him wrong, he couldn't have meant that he wanted to marry me; he looked at me with hope and I looked at his eyes and I couldn't say no, he was perfect for me

"I want to marry you Bella, Tonight in Vegas, Bella you are my sole mate, my doll and I know everything is moving so fast, I love you, so will you marry me?" He told me, I closed my eyes and I knew what I was going to do.

_A/N: This is one of the longest chapters I have written in ages, the reason Emmett proposed to Bella so soon is that he realized that Bella, was the one for him and I know they just found out about Edward and Rosalie, but this is an AU( Alternate Universe) story, so if you don't like that then deal with it._


End file.
